User blog:Ricizubi/A normal day at Marineford v2.0
A battleship that's a bit roughed around the edges arrives. It docks and some marines head over to it. A wounded-barely-able-to-walk Smoker comes goes outside with some help from Hina followed by around 5000 marine soldiers many wounded.(In the background cargo is unloaded and supplies are carried to base, other ships are being prepared for leaving and Marines are everywhere on a huge plaza, Coby goes to see what happened and when he realizes what indeed happened he runs straight at Smoker. Coby: Vice-admiral Smoker? are you alright? What happened?!!? Helmeppo comes out of the crowd: Coby, where did you runs off to *he sees Smoker in a bad shape* what the hell happened?!!? Fullbody and Jango come with badges on them and join in on the conversation, Fullbody: I'll tell you what happened, that Straw-hat and his crew got us all, he even got Smoker! Helmeppo: What?!?!? he got vice-admiral Smoker?!?! Coby: What happened to the other ships?! You headed out with many warships! Jango: All sunk except for this one.(shifts his hat down-ward and looks disappointed) (In the background, marines ask the ones that disembarked what happened) Coby: It still is amazing, he not only came back to the world alive, but he already defeated a vice-admiral Smoker: You're tellin' me? He got really strong, way stronger than before. I understand that you got stronger too and you trained your haki, but that isn't gonna be enough to beat him.*cough* *cough* *cough* Hina: Smoker don't force yourself, you still aren't in condition to move this much (they continue on their way) Jango: Kid, he and his crew are really strong, you can't mess with even his pet! Fullbody: You can say that again, we were K.O.'d by his pet jango: He transformed into a huge monster. Fullbody: But the biggest monster of them is that captain. I almost didn't even see him of how fast he was. Tashigi comes outside: You guys, go and write your reports.(Coby asks around about what happened and how was the fight) Jango/Fullbody nod. Helmeppo:Oi, what happened??!? Tashigi: Isn't it clear; we lost.(she walks along the line with her head held down) Coby: It seems Luffy got even stronger, he already masters haki from what I've heard. Helmeppo: What?!!?(makes a silly-funny face) Coby: And Zoro got stronger too, he went threw many pretty high-ranking officers like a knife threw butter. On Smokers Road he meets Momonga Momonga: What happened Smoker?!?Let me get you to the hospital, is that ok Hina? Hina: Sure, I'm already tired of carrying him around all day Momonga starts supporting Smoker with his shoulder and is heading to the hospital(The marines make a small path for them and look shocked at what happened) So what did happen?(In the background, Hina is heading towards the main office) Smoker: I lost(looks with an angry face towards the sky while walking) Momonga: Lost huh? To Dragons son? Smoker: Yeah, he got so much stronger than before, he's not to be underestimated by anyone Momonga: So he's become a real threat. Smoker: Yeah...he be-*cough* *cough* *cough* Momonga: Don't force yourself Smoker: He even escaped my final trap. Momonga: Those bullets?! Smoker: He dodged most of them, i barely hit him. Momonga: The fleet-admiral isn't gonna be happy Smoker: I know,he's gonna kill me for losing like this Momonga: We're almost there(the hospital is just steps away) Smoker: You can leave me here, I'm gcan get to a bed or something alone now. Momonga: If you say so... Smoker heads limping to a nurse doctor and all the marines around him look shocked. and he asks for a bed. Hina enters the main office building and heads straight to the fleet-admirals Aokiji: I'm telling you.... he's more dangerous than he seems Hina: Sorry for intrerupting, I've come to give my report Sakazuki: So how did it go? Hina leaves the report right on his desk. Aokiji: Speaking of the devil and the monkey appears to us, so what does it say? Sakazuki: This is a problem...(reads the report) yeah...so it seems you failed Aokiji: What? so you mean Smoker was defeated....this sin't good... Sakazuki: I saw him during his training with you, he got much stronger, but if Dragons son got even stronger than him... I think it's time to send Borsalino...isn't that right Kuzan Hina: I'm sorry for the failure, I believe it's time to leave*she exits* Aokiji: I believe that we can't underestimate "Luffy" anymore, we don't know how much stronger he became in these 2 years, also after the Fishman Island "event", he needs to be be stopped soon, isn't that right Fleet-admiral? Sakazuki: Yes, especially when his father is on the move and we have problems with that man, Blackbeard, this New Age isn't what should've happened. (he lifts his head up and says:) We need to destroy any sign of piracy, so that it won't happen again. (Aokiji falls asleep on the couch) The end Category:Blog posts